Proteases derived from Nocardiopsis sp. NRRL 18262 and Nocardiopsis dassonvillei NRRL 18133 are disclosed in WO 88/03947. The DNA and amino acid sequences of the protease derived from Nocardiopsis sp. NRRL 18262 are shown in DK application no. 1996 00013. WO 01/58276 discloses the use in animal feed of acid-stable proteases related to the protease derived from Nocardiopsis sp. NRRL 18262, as well as a protease derived from Nocardiopsis alba DSM 14010.
JP 2-255081-A discloses a protease derived from Nocardiopsis sp. strain OPC-210 (FERM P-10508), however without sequence information. The strain is no longer available, as the deposit was withdrawn.
DD 200432|8 discloses a proteolytic preparation derived from Nocardiopsis dassonvillei strain ZIMET 43647, however without sequence information. The strain appears to be no longer available.
JP 2003284571-A discloses the amino acid sequence and the corresponding DNA sequence of a protease derived from Nocardiopsis sp. TOA-1 (FERM P-18676). The sequence has been entered in GENESEQP with no. ADF43564.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative proteases, in particular for use in animal feed and/or detergents.